Game Master
by E-finch
Summary: Bakura has finally killed Ryou, so now he needs a new pet, and he has his eyes on little Yugi. But when Yami gets in the way of his prize Bakura gets mad. He then finds and ancient artifact that throws Yugi and Yami into a world he controls!
1. Wanting my new angel

**Title: Game Master**

**Summary: He's done it. Finally, Bakura had done it. He had killed little Ryou, beaten to death. Now he needs a new victim, yes…Yugi would do fine…But when Bakura can't get his prize away from Yami he gets annoyed. Then he finds an ancient artifact, and with this new toy Bakura will through Yugi and Yami into a world HE has control over! YYxy and forced YxB**

**Warning: This contains bad language, Yaoi, rape, and possible death.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of its characters. (wish I did but I don't) All I own is the words of the story you are reading.**

**A/N: This came into my head when I was daydreaming in school….but if you don't like Yaoi (boyxboy) then leave!**

**Oh and _italic_ thought**

**Game Master**

He stood there in the dark bedroom. His eyes wide open, mouth curled into a half evil smile. He had done it. He looked down at his hands, blood dripped from them. His smirked widened as he tilted his head to taste the sweet liquid.

"My, my little one….you taste just as good when dead…" Bakura said as he licked his hand clean and wiped the blood from his lips. His gaze became colder as he stared down at Ryou's body, all limp and cold. "Pity though…thought you would last longer."

Ryou was gone. His body had old bruises all over his small body, black, blue and purple, and fresh ones on his chest, face, and arms still red. His lip was cut, his shirt torn, pants unbuttoned, and new cuts and gashes all over his limbs. His pale face was now drained of color, giving him a dull white look. His once innocent, happy chocolate brown eyes were now emptied of any emotion and trace of life. His corpse laid in a puddle of dark red blood, still fresh and warm.

Bakura growled at the body and gave him one last kick before picking it up and taking it outside to the backyard. The small apartment was surrounded by deep, thick woods, perfect for burying a dead body. So he grabbed his shovel and made his way deep with in the woods, there he dug a deep hole and threw Ryou in and covered it up. He glanced at the freshly dug up ground and shrugged, no use say anything, and walked back to his home to wash up the carpet and walls so no blood showed.

Three hours later he laid on his bed looking up at the ceiling. _Now what do I take my anger out on and fuck whenever I want? _He thought. Now that his weak light was gone he needed someone else. Marik was taken by Malik, even so Marik was just not what he wanted. Joey was already Kaiba's mutt….he needed someone just as pure and innocent as Ryou…..He smirked as he thought of the perfect tri-colored hair angel.

Little Yugi.

He chuckled as he thought of how pleasant it would be to here the cutie scream. All the tortures things he could do to the little angel, just one problem. His love Yami. Bakura became furious at the thought of that basterd pharaoh keeping him from his prize. He was just going to have to taking little Yugi from Yami's arms with force, but how was he to beat the king of games? He slammed his fist into the wall making a dent as he thought of how the pharaoh could stop his planes, but Bakura would stop at nothing to get what he wanted.

Bakura woke early the next day, the clock chimed 7:00 as he stepped out of the shower. He got dressed and walked out the door slamming it as he left. He walked down the street until he made his way to Yugi's home. He knew his grandpa was away and Yugi and Yami were still asleep. (It was Saturday) He quickly picked the lock on the front door until is silently swung open, letting Bakura step right in.

Past the game shop and into the hall he went as silent as the grave. He darted in and out of random rooms in silence looking for his beauty. Finally in one of the last rooms he found him. Sleeping ever so peacefully on his bed. Legs and arms spread in different ways, the blanket letting one of his feet to slip out, blonde bangs in his closed eyes, and his mouth opened slightly so he could breathe in cute little huffs.

Bakura's eyes fixed on the angel as he slept, eyes lust filled and tounge begging to taste the milky flesh. He could barely control his body as to not pounce him right now and bang him into the bed, but he forced himself to keep cool. The white haired psycho then went behind the small boy and put his hand around his mouth so he couldn't talk.

At the touch Yugi's sweet violet eyes snapped open in shock and fear as he found he could not speak. Warm breath sent chills down Yugi's spin and he felt someone breath on his ear. He turned his head a bit and saw Bakura. This made his blood run cold and he started to struggle against the hand who held him. He heard a growl in his ear. "Stop your struggling….don't worry little one I won't hurt you….much." Bakura said as he nipped at his ear-lobe. This only made him struggle and thrash about even more. He tried to cry out for help, but they only came out a mumbles.

He got any idea. As hard as he could he bit down on Bakura's hand making him pull away and giving him enough time to yell out for Yami, which only got him a hard slap against his check. He fell out of his bed by the blow. "Stupid boy!" Bakura snarled.

Just as Bakura was to slap Yugi again Yami came bursting through the door with a very worried expression on him face. "Yugi!" He asked in fear as he saw his light on the floor with a large red mark on his check, but then stopped and anger took over his body as he saw a smirking Bakura standing over Yugi with an insane look in his eye. "BAKURA! Why are you here and what have you done to Yugi?" He demanded as he knelled down by the little one. Bakura just smirked more.

"Nothing yet…" He walked closer to Yami who glared daggers at the psycho. "What do you want!" Yami demanded once more. "Yugi." Bakura answered with a wolfish grin, showing his sharp canines.

Yugi sat there shocked. Frozen in fear. "W-what happened to Ryou?" He said almost not wanting to know the answer. Bakura looked down at him and his grin got wider. Yugi's eyes welled with tears and Yami growled in anger and shock.

"How could you do that to him? He was our friend! And you go and…" Yami could finish his sentence, not wanting to except the truth.

"Would have happened sooner or later….but now I need a new slave…" He reached for Yugi, Yami pushed him back. "Not even in your dream you basterd!"

Bakura chuckled. "To late for that…" Yami curled his fist. "You sick freak! Go to hell!" He swung his arm hitting Bakura square in the jaw. Bakura stumbled back and licked the mouth from the corner of his mouth. "Yummy…."

"Yugi, get behind me…" Yami said as Yugi crawled behind Yami, popping his head out to glaze at Bakura.

Bakura ran at Yami, who dodged and kicked Bakura in the stomach. Bakura only growled as he punched Yami. Yami stumbled back onto the bed. He didn't have time to get up for Bakura had him pinned to the bed. Bakura grinned as he took out his knife. Yami's eyes widened, if he died Yugi would suffer the price he couldn't let that happen. Yami rolled away from the knife but was not fast enough, the cold blade hit his shoulder. He let out a cry of pain, but ignore it and kicked Bakura off him. He then curled his good arm up and shoved Bakura to fall, right through Yugi's window.

Bakura smashed threw the glass, pieces in his back. He fell about to stories then felt him hit a bush. Luck it broke his fall. He quickly got up and growled before dashing off, his prize would have to wait.

Yami fell back onto the bed as Yugi rushed to his side. "YAMI! Oh! Your hurt! I'll go get bandages!" He was stopped by Yami pulling his sleeve. "No…Yugi are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?" Yugi looked strait into his eyes and shook him head "no".

Yami sighed. "Thank Ra! Just as long as you okay…..but it's sad what happened to…" He felt the room get cold. "Yes….Bakura is cruel, Ryou didn't deserve that…" Yugi said as he cleaned and wrapped Yami's shoulder, but he couldn't help the tears from falling at the thought of Ryou. Yami noticed so he wiped them away with his thumb. "Don't cry now…" he said trying to calm the light. He leaned in and lightly kissed his love.

Bakura slammed his fist on the table. His back was clean of glass now, but he was not happy. He let his prize slip away by that ass King of Games! He needed to clear his head, once again he walked out of the house, into the chill night air. Maybe if he mugged someone or beat them up he would feel better…

The spirit was just walking down the dimly lit sidewalk as he thought of more ways to get the angel. Some how he found his way on the other side of town. Here it was rundown and people were begging for food while whores stood on street corners waiting for a rich, pathetic guy who couldn't get his own fuck.

He stopped then in front of a small store. "Ancient Magical Objects From Around the World" the old sign read. The windows were covered in a thick layer of dust, as there were no lights on, but there was a sign that said "open" so to waste time Bakura walked in.


	2. Bakura's new game

**Title: Bakura's New Game**

**Warning: This contains bad language, Yaoi, rape, and possible death.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of its characters. (wish I did but I don't) All I own is the words of the story you are reading.**

**A/N: Hi again! Okay first I thank -glomps Yuugi- and -Joey Lover- for reviewing with such nice things to say! Thanks! Now on to ch. 2!**

**Bakura's New Game**

Bakura entered the shop. He was greeted with a creek of the door and the ring of a broken bell from above. The air was thick with the smell of mold, dust, and old wood. He scrunched his nose at the smell but the store wasn't any better.

The small store was covered with dust, the large window made smudged light shine in threw the dirty window. The floor needed to be swept, and the walls washed. Everything seemed so gray and old. Shelves where everywhere to be seen, dust covered and filled with all sorts of different and odd objects from around the world, from Astralia to Ireland. Some shelves where broken and on the floor making some objects scatter around the floor, the walls where lined with boxes with faded writing from years ago.

"What a dump..." He mumbled as he walked past the rows of shelves. Things were broken and chipped, hardly worth buying.

He stopped in between two shelves to look at a statue of Anubus, one arm was broken off and a crack ran threw the head, next to that was a china pot, the rim was chipped and it looked as if it could fall apart right there. It had faded pinks, blues, and greens painted on to form flowers and trees. He rolled his eyes at it and turned back, wondering why he came into such a rundown place.

As he turned a gleam of gold caught his eye. He turned toard it and walked forward. He found himself at the counter, an old chash register sat there, waiting to be used. A glass case was at the bottom of the counter, there is where the gleam came from.

It was a gold box, this too was covered in dust but he could still see the faint golden light that shown off the box. It was just about 8in. long and 5in. wide, it could fit perfectly in his hands. On the top was the symbol for the Eye of Horus, but this had a black gem in the middle. It seemed to swirl around within it's self, a splash of bluish gray formed every now and then. This box seemed more valuable then any other thing in the story, it seemed to call to Bakura, as if he should have it, drawing him in. Something deep inside his cold heart told him it would come in good use, just the gem gave off this strong aura.

"May I help you?" A rusty voice broke threw Bakura's thoughts. His head shot up to meet a dull blue gaze. An old man, small, loose glasses at the end of his nose, and white hair covering his nearly bald head, but his eyes held a sparkle that bad Bakura abit nervous. He gave him a smile which Bakura did not return.

"Yes..." he began. "What is that golden box there?" He pointed to it in the smeared glass. The old man's eyes flickered. "Why yes...I see you have an eye for good artifacts. This trinket came all the way from Egypt. Buried in the deadly sands near a pharaoh's tome! Quiet the find! This pharaoh had a liking for games...You see this box was said to create the perfect game where the holder of the box made the rules, he could bend reality to his will! But that is all but a legend surly..." He finished off by pulling the box out of its resting place and dusting off some dust.

Bakura became interested in this small box, if this tale was true he could have want he longed for...An insane smirk grow on his lips and his gaze met the old man's. "So...tell me, What is this box called?" The man smiled. "Yes, of course! It was called The Gods' Gamble in Egypt." "Is that so, now would you say You believe in this...Gamble?" Bakura asked lifting "The Gods' Gamble", it was lighter then he thought and he felt a pulse go up his arms as he held it.

"I would say it was true, you never know. But that's just coming from a crazy old man!" Bakura smiled. "Not as crazy as you think...how much?" He asked. The old man pondered for a time. "For you my friend. I'll give it to you, free of charge." Now he was crazy, but Bakura was not to argue. "Fine then. I'll take it."

He took his new gift and walked back to the front of the store. He exited with another broken "ding" of the bell and creek of the door. He turned but stopped and looked through the murky window to see the old man vanished. He left as quickly as he came, and without a sound. Bakura however shrugged it off and started to walk back to his home.

He entered his apartment and went to his room where he locked himself in. The white hair teen placed the golden box on his bed and looked at it with curious eyes. _I know you have some sort of power...but what and how do I control it! _He growled in frustration. He took "The Gods' Gamble" and shock it rapidly before throwing it agenist the wall. It landed with a thud unharmed, or marked. The black gem just swirled around as it was. Bakura picked it back up, no use getting mad over a box!

He placed his hand over the gem and that's when it pulsed once more. He looked down at it. He put his hand over the gem again, another pulse. He pushed down abit, stronger it flowed. He put all his weight on it and the pulse became stronger and more powerful, then with a soft "click" the Eye of Horus was pushed down and it turned on it's own. Bakura just sat amazed at the little thing. The gem flashed once then became a lit glow of black light. The Eye turned a full 360 before another click was heard and the box began to open! It made a fast shine of golden light mixed with the black glow before it dulled away to nothing. Bakura didn't take his eyes off of it for a second! He leaned over it wide-eyed in awe.

The box now lay flat. The inside was normal, just flat gold. But there was a small box in the middle. He lifted it up and removed the stone cover. Inside where 4 small pieces, all looking like human shapes. _Seems only four player in this game..._ He turned them in his hand, inspecting them, nothing special. There was nothing else. No game board or directions. He became confused, how was he going to play?

He put his hand on the gem, it glowed slightly brighter. Then out of a hunch he put one of the game pieces over it...and it flared to life!

**Well Thank you all for reading! please review! Thanks! The next chapter will be out soon...I hope...Bye**


	3. My rules, My game, MY world!

**Title: My rules, My game, MY world!**

**Warning: This contains bad language, Yaoi, rape, and possible death.**

**Disclaimer: Yet again...I do not own Yugioh or any of its characters.** **All I own is the plot of this story...**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get out...I've been busy!**

**My rules, My game, MY world!**

The gem flared to life! A stream of black light poured from the outside, swirling around Bakura. A white light followed, this one came from the center of the gem. The two lights curled and swirled in opposite directions around the white haired thief. He jerked his head around trying to follow them but couldn't. Then the lights began to close in on him. He could fell them begin to titan around his body. They then began to get solid, they were like rope now. Squeezing his body, the couldn't move. All he saw was black and light. They felt like fire and ice, burning and freezing his body all at once.

He didn't know what to do, everything seemed lost to him. Time stopped. He didn't know anymore. He couldn't move his body and his brain was running around so much he couldn't think at all. What was he to do? Nothing. That was it. He couldn't do anything so why try and fail? So he let the light squeeze, he left his mind race, he let the pain come and fade. Then he felt nothing, as if he was just flouting in thin air.

He didn't know if he fainted or just couldn't see but, all there was around him was black. Emptiness and nothingness. He was on his back laying down. He still couldn't move. All his energy was gone. His body was numb. He tried and tried to move but failed.

_Damn it! Move! _He screamed in his mind and to his amazement...his body obeyed. He felt his energy flooding back into his tired limbs. He finally got to his feet and looked around. Still nothing but black. He took a few steps and still nothing. There was nothing to see, nothing to do. He kept on walking thinking something would pop up.

_Where the hell am I! _He thought. Then something he didn't expect happened. A voice answered.

**_You are here._ **It said. Some how it sounded oddly...familiar. He looked around. Nothing. "And where is here?" He asked. **_You are now inside. _**"Inside what!" He snarled as he was loosing his patience's. **_The game._** He froze. "You mean The Gods' Gamble! Wait...I know your voice." He said. "Your that old man from the shop. The one who gave me this game!" The voice chuckled. **_I see you are a smart one... _**Then there was a flicker and shimmer then the old man appeared. He had his dusty look, old and crusty. "So...tell me. Who are you?" He asked with a sly smile. **_I am the guardian of this artifact. _**"In simpler terms!" He barked. **_Fine then...well this game is...a game. But very special it is. You see this is your game now. I am only here to_** **_explain. I am the one who watches over it and making sure the one who holds it uses it properly. Now that you have entered you are one of the four players. But you are the master, the one who tells the others who play what to do and what happeneds._** **_All you have to do is say it._** **_Your game...your rules. _**

Bakura smirked. "I like the sound of that. So how does it work?" He asked the old man, but he seemed to be disappearing. **_That my friend you can find out for yourself..._** Then just as he appeared he was gone. He left Bakura alone again in the nothingness. He looked around and saw nothing aga- Wait...there was something now. The game.

It sat there like it did in his room. The gem was back to normal swirling within its self. But now on the board stood the playing peice. His playing piece. The other three were still in his hand. He looked at one. "This will be fun..." He muttered as he curled his fist around the pieces and thought of a room. It would be an Egyptian thrown room. Perfect.

The blackness around him started to melt away. And a throw began to form along with walls, pillars, a burning sun, door ways and halls, everything he needed. The black was gone and the room completely formed. Bakura looked around. "Not bad...just like a temple thrown room all it needs is a king..." He walked over to the thrown and sat apone it, nice and comfy. He thought about another thing and his clothes began to change to thoses of a pharaoh. He smiled at his new outfit. "Ha now all I need is some slaves..."

His smile turned to a wolfish grin. He took two of the three playing pieces he held in his hands. He smiled as he thought of two people. He took the game board and placed the pieces on it and right in front of his thrown two figures started to form. They looked around confused and dazed. When they finally formed al the way they jerked their heads around till their eyes fell on Bakura. His grin widened. "Ah Yami, little Yugi welcome!" He yelled. "Bakura! Where have you taken us!" Yami growled as Yugi hide behind him. "Well why don't you have a seat and I will explain." Bakura barked back as chairs formed behind Yami and Yugi. They forced them down to sit and then chains rapped around both their wrists not letting them get up.

"Bakura! What is the meaning of this! Let us go now!" Yami struggled. Bakura descended from his throne to face Yami and his angel. He smirked at Yugi. "Now now Yami don't be so cruel. But you will find here what I say goes. Here it is my rules, it is my game. Here it is MY WORLD!" He laughed as Yami and Yugi's eyes widened in fear.

**Sorry it was so short! That's where I wanted to stop! XD Please review!**


	4. You Lose

**Title: You Loss.**

**Warning: Contains Yaoi, rape, and bad language. Don't like it then go away.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh**

**A/N: Hopefully I will make the chapters longer, depends on my mood for the night...Oh and sorry this took longer to get out. I planned to put it up Friday but I went to my dad's so I couldn't! XD **

**You Loss**

The thief king smirked down at his prisoners, all chained up for him to do what ever he pleased. It was to easy! His eyes met theirs' and his smirk widened. Yugi's sweet violet eyes where filled with fear and worry of the future, lost of all joy. Yami's however, had anger and hate but mixed within thoses intense orbs was a small gimer of hope. As if he could find a way to escape his clutches and be safe again with his light beside him. Bakura would have fun putting that spark out.

"Angry are we? Well guess what. I **dare** you to try and escape me. No matter what you do, Pharaoh, I'll always be one step a head." Bakura said staring into Yami's eyes with his face ever so close. "I will get Yugi and I out of this mess. I will kill you dirty thief!" Yami snarled with fire burning bright.

Bakura glared. He took Yami by the hair and pulled his head back causing a small cry of pain to leave his lips and Yugi gasped. "Now now. I don't like the way you address me very much. So here's a thought. This is my world. There is no escape and here I am now Pharaoh and you are my slaves." Bakura hissed in Yami's ear making chill run up his spin.

"Bakura you can't to this!" Yami once aagin pleaded. Bakura justed rolled his eyes and sat on this throne once more. "I can and guess what. I am! You should know by know I always get what I want! But I'll give you a chance. A chance to win yours and sweet Yugi's freedom. You win I set you both free but, I win then..." His voiced trailed off as he thought of little Yugi beneath him screaming his name. He shook himself form the fantasy. "So...Wanna Play?"

Yugi turned his head tord his love, waiting for an answer. Yami looked back at him with a fake smile of hope, but Yugi could see straight threw it. He could tell Yami's hope was withering, soon the spark that seemed to keep him going for all this time would disappear. Yami would soon be defeated by the psycho before him. He knew that all to well.

Yami turned back to Bakura. "Do I have a choice?" The white haired demon thought for a second. "No...I believe you don't."

Then with a snap of his fingers a large spinning wheel appeared next to him. It was like a game show wheel but this one had strange symbols instead of numbers and colors. There was a door, an X, a skull, a mirror, a pyramid, a crown, the other playing piece, the eye of Horus, a crown, and an angel. "So get the angel get out free, land on the skull your dead, the door is a mystery, and the others you'll have to wait and see..." Bakura sang. "Fine." Yami agreed. "Oh but there one last thing..." Another snap of the fingers. Yugi disappeared and reappeared on the wheel, all tied up so he wouldn't fall. "Yugi is the stopper. Now let's spin!"

He used one hand to start the wheel, around and around. Yami stared with worry at his little light as he turned around in circles. After what seemed like hours the wheel began to slow down. Yami was tense as it slowed to a snails pace. Click, Click, Click. It seemed to mock him. Bakura just grinned and waited. Finally it was on the last few motions. Click, click...It stopped. Yugi's eye where closed he didn't want to see. Yami had sweat dripping from his brow and Bakura's grin widened.

"Seems you got the mirror. Sad. I really wanted the skull but if I just killed you what fun is that?" He snapped and it all was gone. Yugi was laying on the floor with a dizzy look. Bakura stood over him. "Comfy?" Yugi quickly moved away from him. "Get away!" He yelled. "What is the mirror?" Yami asked. Bakura perked up abit. "Oh it's one of the most exciting games of all! It's a maze really...but your timed." He smiled and snapped his pale fingers again. Everything disappeared and a large maze began to rise up from the ground. Yami moved away so he wouldn't be hit, so did Yugi. But in their fast movement they were seperated by the mirror walls. Once the maze was set in place Bakura spoke.

"You must find your way out in less then an hour or you loss. There are traps and images to mess with your little mind." "And what about Yugi!" Yami shouted. "Oh don't worry...he's safe with me." A shriek and an image appeared in the mirror before him. Yugi was begin held by Bakura, he tried to pull away but to no use. "Please help!" The small boy cried as he reached for Yami. In return Yami reached back but the image faded and the two were gone. "You have one hour. Go."

Yami raced off into the hall of mirrors with only the thoughts of what Bakura would do to his Yugi. He didn't know what was left or right here! Everything was the same. His own reflection seemed to mock him as he ran passed them or ran into them. Bakura really knew how to play mind games.

With Bakura and Yugi

Poor Yugi stared into the blood red eyes of his captor. He wasn't safe here. He wanted to e back in Yami's arms but, this monster was stopping him. "W-why are you doing this?" He stuttered. Bakura just looked back with amusement. "Because my angel it is fun." He hissed. "How is it fun to watch others suffer!" Yugi yelled. Bakura put on a fake pout. "What? Your telling me you've never wanted to see someone in pain? Not even if they've hurt you or your friends? You've never wanted to watch as someone is torn apart by your hands?" "N-no." Bakura smirked. "Lair. You want to hurt me. I can see it in your eyes...you want me dead. My blood on your hands. So what's stopping you?" My mocked at the little light. "If you want to do it so bad then do it! Go ahead! I'll give you a chance, right here, right now." Bakura made a shinny silver knife come into Yugi's hands. The young beauty stared down at it with a blank eyes. He looked up at Bakura and brought the knife to the psycho's pale neck. "Gone ahead. Nice and deep. Right across my throat." He sang.

Yugi pressed the blade a bit harder, harder. Then he stopped. His eyes widened with fear and he threw the blade down. He couldn't kill anyone! Not even a cold and heartless basted like Bakura!

Bakura growled and with a sudden ping of anger reached out and slapped little Yugi hard on the cheek. Yugi fell to the ground in pain as he held his red cheek. He couldn't even speak a sound. "YOUR WEAK! JUST LIKE THAT PATHETIC FOOL RYOU!" Bakura yelled.

Back with Yami

He'd been running around and into mirrors for who knows how long! He come across some traps like holes and fake exits but nothing major. His time was running out though he would soon loss to the twisted minded psycho! He wouldn't be able to safe Yugi or himself, he'd let him win! He stopped his running and his rapid thoughts. In front of him was a mirror. But carved in this one was a card. A monster card he knew quit well. The Dark Magician. He didn't know whether to run or stay. He walked up to it and touched it's smooth surface. It glowed. So much for good. And image of his loved card appeared above him.

The Dark Magician's eyes glowed red and he shot a magic attack at him. Yami could only shield his eyes as the power rushed at him. His own card was attacking him, he would be killed by his favored monster. He heard the mirrors around him brake and shatter to the floor. He felt the attack burn his skin. He yelled out in agany. Then it all stopped. The Dark Magicain was gone and so was the hall of mirrors. All that was before him was Bakura, his eyes burning red with anger, and his Yugi with tears in his eyes and a bruise on his cheek. A collar was also around his slim neck.

He stared into the eyes of his captor, knowing all hope was lost, his eyes were full of regret and plead. Hopeing that maybe this was all a bad dream. He wanted to wake up. He wanted to know Yugi was okay and he wanted this all to end. But he knew deep down this was was real. This was his reality, his truth. He had failed and now Yugi would feel the pain. All because of him.

Bakura glared back at him. "You. Loss."


	5. The prize

**Title: The prize**

**Warning: Contains Yaoi, rape, and bad language. Don't like it then go away.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Yugioh**

**A/N: I pretty sure this is the chapter you've all been waiting for! But please don't hurt me if it sucks! This is my first lemon!**

**The Prize**

Bakura saw Yami lower his head in shame. Shame to be seen as a failure, one who could not even save his love from the darkness when it came to close.

Yugi's eyes welded up and he turned his head away. He felt shame also. She for Yami to see him like this. In the hands of a psycho. Not capable of saving him or Yami. He left useless and weak.

Bakura smirked. He had made the light of the burning candle flicker and fade away into the dark night. He had beaten the light, he had won his game. Now to get what he desired.

He walked over to Yami's limp body, sitting on the floor. He lifted Yami's chin harshly and stared into his deep purple eyes. "How the mighty have fallen. You lost my game so win. And every winner gets a prize..." Bakura gazed over to Yugi standing, sadly with his head lowered and body trembling.

Yami followed his gaze and as soon as he saw Yugi the way he was his heart felt as if it was crushed and stepped on then thrown away in pieces. "I wonder how loud he will scream..." Bakura whispered in Yami's ear making his eyes brim with tears. "No...please no! Don't do that to him! Spare him and take me in his place! Anything but that..." Yami pleaded. "Oh so now the great pharaoh begs? How nice..." Bakura said dropping his chin and walking back over to his prize. "Tempting. But no. Besides...he'll be more fun to play with."

Bakura grinned at Yami, tears now running freely down his cheeks. "Now we must be off...say good bye Angel." Bakura snapped his fingers and chains wrapped around Yami's wrist, making it so he could not move from the ground. "Please...let him go." Yami cried. Bakura just smirked and rapped his arms around his angel's shoulders. He snapped once more and the two began to fad away into the dark shadows.

"Good bye...Yami..." Yugi sobbed as he looked a Yami for the last time.

"NO! PLEASE!" Yami screamed. But it was to no use. His love and his new master were already gone. Al the could do is slam his fists to the floor and cry for the pain in his heart was tearing him up inside and he couldn't stop any of this.

With Bakura and Yugi

They appeared in a large room. A large king sized bed lay in the corner. Crimson red and black silk sheets draped over it. A cool black carpet, soft, under their feet. And a small table with one canble light on it that seemed to give off allot more light then it should, flooding the room a with a bright yet dim glow that cast shadows dancing on the walls and in corners.

"Do you like it?" Bakura asked his voice soft and calming. The only thing the smaller one could do was fall to his knees and hold his chest while his tears stained his perfect cheeks. "Now now don't cry..." Bakura cooed while going to pick up his angel. "Go away." Yugi said flatly. Bakura seemed almost shocked the boy said such a thing. "Go away. What more do you want from me! Please just leave me alone. It hurts enough!" Yugi pleaded.

Bakura seemed to enjoy that comment. "Oh trust me. I can think of ALOT more I want from you...and if you don't obey my command theres alot more hurt to come..." At this Yugi shot up and stepped away from his captor. "Oh scared are we?" The multi hair colored youth just shivered and took another step back. Bakura took a step forwards, Yugi went farther away. This continued until little Yugi felt the cold hard wall on his back. "Seems your at a dead end..." Bakura chuckled out as his angel trembled when he got closer and his eyes burned brighter with lust.

Yugi didn't know what to do. He looked up at the maniac coming closer and closer with that smirk and thoses burning red eyes. He pressed his body up against the wall trying desperately to move farther away from Bakura to no use. Soon he faced the white haired demon, only inches from his own face.

"Scared?" Bakura whispered. Yugi didn't move, he couldn't, his whole body was frozen to the stop but, Bakura could see it all in his eyes. Fear, hurt, pain, sorrow. Such beautiful orbs of violet that contained so much suffering. This only made him want the angel more.

Bakura placed a hand on Yugi's soft creamy cheek, so smooth. He lowered his head and brushed his own lips against Yugi's making the smaller boy pull away. "What wrong little one? I don't bit...much." Bakura taunted, Yugi only whimpered. Bakura grinned and grabbed Yugi's chin with his hand and crashed their lips together.

Yugi gasped in shock and his moth fell open giving Bakura the perfect moment to thrust his tongue into his prize's hot, wet mouth. He began to explore ever craves of the entrance, but Yugi wasn't ganna give up with out a fight!

He quickly bit down onto the intruder, making Bakura pull make. His eyes shone with pure rage as he tasted his own blood. He licked his lips. "Seems I haven't broken you enough." He growled and slapped Yugi harshly against the cheek leaving a large red mark, soon to be a bruise.

Yugi stumbled and fell to his knees by the blow. He didn't even have time to recover for he felt Bakura's hand rap around his multi-colored locks and painfully pull him back up to his feet. Bakura didn't release his hair and only pulled harder making poor Yugi to lift his head, exposing his neck. The small angel felt his captor's hot tongue lap at his creamy flesh. "You know I don't like to hurt you, my angel. To ruin your perfect face, body...So please be a goods little boy and listen from now on. Okay?" Bakura yanked his head up and down. "That's better..." Bakura returned to Yugi's mouth and kissed him softly. Yugi felt a pull on his hair and slowly began to kiss back. Bakura smirked into the kiss and licked Yugi's bottom lip. After a little time Yugi parted his trembling lips for the alien intruder, afraid of the pain he might get.

Bakura was pleased at his new toy, he learned very fast. He continued to explored the hot cavern, sucking and licking everything. He soon found his target and gently creased it. Yugi hesitated before finally reacting to Bakura, slowly creasing back. This went on for abit longer before Bakura pulled back needing air. Yugi gasped for oxygen after the long kiss, lungs heaving.

Once Bakura caught his breath he engulfed Yugi's sweet pink lips again. They were as soft and rose petals and Yugi tasted of vanilla. Bakura left the swollen pink lips on Yugi's jaw line and soon enough his neck once more. Bakura nipped and sucked at his soft flesh as he felt Yugi shutter to his touch. Soon he found Yugi's weak spot and sucked longer and harder. Yugi couldn't compress a small moan from escaping his throat. Bakura smirked and growled in exceptance.

As he sucked, kissed, and bit Yugi he moved them across to the bed and softly laid Yugi down apone it. Shacking from his trance, Yugi finally realized what Bakura had done and his mind began to pain. "Don't worry little one...just relax..." Bakura cooed as he pulled Yugi into another bruising kiss. "No!...Get off!" Yugi cryed as he felt Bakura's fingers brush over his chest and start to unbutton his tight shirt. Bakura ignored Yugi's cries and quickly unbuttoned the last button before sliding the material off.

He stared down with hungry eyes as he looked at the slim, untouched, chest of his angel. _Mine...all mine!_ he thought as he slid his fingers over Yugi's stomach. The smaller teen struggled underneath the tomb robber, trying with all his might to push the demon off from him. Bakura growled at his struggled and quickly pinned his hands above his head and made leather bonds appear and tie around Yugi's thin wrists. Yugi still struggled against the bonds, only making his wrists sore and his flesh tear.

Bakura then went back to Yugi's chest. He slowly made his way down leaving a trail of hot kisses behind him. He found Yugi's small nipples, he ran his tounge over one making Yugi gasp and shiver with pleasure. Pleased with the reaction, Bakura circles the nub with his went muscle, sucking until he heard Yugi moan. He loved that sound. Bakura bit down on the swollen nub, he tasted blood in his mouth. So sweet, like honey. He heard the angel cry in pain. He loved that sound more.

He did the same to the other nipple getting the same reaction, a moan then scream. He felt his body shutter and his mind cloud over with lust as he heard that sweet voice fill with loud fear and pain. He felt his own pants tighten. He couldn't hold back much longer. Finished with his handy work he went lower to Yugi's slim stomach. He kissed and licked the skin and used his tongue to dart in and out of his navel, hearing Yugi groan again.

Bakura leaned back and looked down at his prey. His chest, neck, and stomach had patches of red skin, and small drops of blood randomly one the soft skin. He groaned as he felt himself harden farther. He lifted a finger and pushed it pasted the small boy's sweet pink lips into his wet, hot mouth. "Suck it." He demanded. Yugi hesitated but obeyed and began to suck on the digit making pleasure shoot up Bakura's spin.

He threw his head back and let out a moan as he felt the small tongue circle his finger. With his other hand he slowly made his way to the top of Yugi's pants. He slowly un buttoned and unzipped them. Another digit added. He smiled and threw off the tight leather pants, discarding them on the floor. Now Yugi was only in his boxer shorts, he shivered at the sudden coolness at his legs. Bakura pushed in the last and third finger, now his mind was fully clouded over and his erection was starting to become painfully tight in his pants. He trusted his fingers down Yugi's throat only muffling his cries as he slide the boy's last piece of clothing off.

The lust driven psycho stared at his now naked angel before him. He was so perfect, everything so soft and sweet. He craved his taste, he needed to make this angel his! He quickly threw of his shirt and his pants and boxers as well.

He withdrew his fingers only to hear Yugi's pleads once more. He struggled and thrashed about, but to no use and only made the bonds cut deep into his wrists, blood trickled down his arms. He began to sob quietly and lowered his head. Bakura only chuckled and grabbed his chin forcing his head up. "Now now...thats nothing to cry over since I haven't even began the real fun yet!" Yugi gasped as he felt Bakura's other hand snake around his cock, squeezing it ever so slightly.

Yugi cursed himself out as he felt his body disobey his own commands and react to the demon's sickly touch. He felt himself get hard and a moan rise up in his cry throat. _Why me? _He thought as he felt Bakura begin to pump up and down with a tight hold. He felt his body thrust up to meet his hand and he couldn't hold back anymore tears.

Bakura leaned in and kissed away the salty liquid as he sped up his hand motion. After a while he felt Yugi about to realize and he stopped, letting his dangle there. He smirked as he heard a small, almost faint, whimper escape Yugi's lips. "Don't worry little one...it will come soon." He whispered. "But now..." He grinned and placed a finger at Yugi's entrance. "Please stop..." Yugi begged as the tears continued to fall. "And why should I?" He asked with a pleasant smile on his face. "I-I don't want t-this!" Yugi whimpered as a reply.

"What...afraid? Shy? Worried? You really think I would stop?" Yugi didn't reply. "Do you think Yami would stop?" This made Yugi's heart ache and tears swim o his eyes. "O-of course he would! He l-loves me to much to h-hurt me!" Yugi stuttered back.

Bakura's eyes glowed red. "You really think so? You think Yami would stop right here?" Yugi knodded weakly. "So why do your eyes hold dout? When has he told you I love you and you could really tell it was forever the truth? When has he last held you and you could feel the warmth from his body and really feel safe? So tell me when!" Bakura growled as if he was a wolf.

Yugi could answer. His mind was to mixed up and confused to remember anything. "So! WHEN!" Bakura demanded grabbing Yugi's hair once more and pulling hard at the roots. "I-I-I DON'T K-KNOW!" Yugi cried out truthfully. "So then why is it you think HE will stop! I've seen the way he stares at you...as if he's undressing you with his eyes...the way he licks his lips when he finds you alone...he wants you just as bad as I do! And trust me..he wouldn't stop when he's this close to getting what he wants, what he craves and needs!"

"NO! THAT'S A LIE! YAMI LOVED ME! HE ALWAYS HAS AND HE'D NEVER DO THIS TO ME! NEVER! NO MATTER HOW MUCH HE WANTS TO!" Yugi screamed as more tears rolled down his now pale cheeks. "Prove it!" Bakura hissed. Yugi froze. He desperately tried to think of something- anything to prove Bakura wrong. But he came up blank. "Thought so." Bakura smirked as he plunged his first finger deep inside of the angel before him.

Yugi screamed. It hurt. It hurt like fucken hell! One finger broke him. He felt it probe inside him. He felt dirty, filthy, as his innocence was shattered, ripped to shreds by this one digit. Yami would never want him now, if he was right. He was used and dirty now, no one would want him ever again. He felt another finger stab threw him again. He cried out at the top of his lungs, his virgin body couldn't take this pain. Heard Bakura laugh at his pain and screams. He felt the fingers do a siccior motion, stretching him out. He felt his flesh tear inside him and the blood begin to flow. He gripped the sheets as he fingers did there job.

Bakura smiled as he heard the sweet song of his angel's cries and screams as he tore him apart from the inside out. He soon found the fingers boring and removed them. He put his swelled cock at the angel's bleeding entrance. "Ready?" He asked but not waiting for a reply thrusted fully into Yugi's tight tunnel, fully claiming him as his. Yugi screamed even louder. He saw the tears and felt his whole body tremble. Not waiting anymore Bakura began to thrust with full force in and out, slamming back into the small body and moaning as he heard his cries. He was so hot...so tight...He slammed back in again.

The pool of blood only became bigger as he mad his pase faster and harder. He cries getting louder and longer. Beads of sweat fell down his face as he felt his realize coming up. He made one last, hard, thrust as he cum inside of Yugi's small body. He moaned out loud as he spilled his seed.

Yugi's eyes became half-lidded as his cries became faint, he had suffered to much pain and lost to much blood. His body failed him as he felt everything shut down and his eye sight fad and blur. He felt so tired and dizzy. He finally fell back and pasted out. His small frame still shacking as ghost like tears still streamed from his closed eyes.

Bakura pulled out of him and looked down at his angel. He would let him rest for now. But when he woke, he would play some little mind games with his little one. He would made him suffer and feel as much pain as possible.


	6. Giving in

**Title: Giving in**

**Warning: Screw the warning! Don't like Yaoi DON'T read!**

**Disclaimer: You should know by now what this says...DON'T OWN YGO!**

**A/N: Okays now...Hi peeps! I haven't up-dated in...a while because I was on a break! I needed to rest my mind from all this writing! (I write more then just this...LOTS more!) But I'm back so...on with the story now!**

**Giving in**

Yugi groaned as he cracked his eyes open. Everything hurt, his whole body was sore and all he wanted to do was sleep forever and always, but his mind wouldn't let him. He didn't know how long he'd been sleeping, his head hurt to much to think. "W-what...happened?" He asked himself looking around the dimly light room.The smell of blood and sex was in the air...foul and tainted. His eyes shot open. His heart stopped beating for a second, so it could snap in half again as fresh tears came to his eyes.

Memories came back from the night before. It hurt. It still did. He was taken, but what really shot a hole threw the left over pieces of his heart was the fact that he didn't put up much of a fight. He **let** Bakura do this. He truly didn't try and stop him. He broke down at this point. Falling back on to the bed, his still naked body trembling.

"I-I'm s-so sorry Y-Yami! So sorry!" He stuttered into the shadows before him. A deep chuckle rose from behind him. He didn't need to turn around to know it was that demon.

"He can't here you love...but even if he DID would he care?"Yugi ignored his words, blocking out the images and thoughts of Yami hurting him. What was left of his heart was turning to dust in his hands, and Bakura blew it away.

"Now, now, little one...don't feel bad." Bakura cooed as he moved a strand of blonde hair from Yugi's pale, tired face. He looked down at his body and the bed. They were covered in dried blood, sweat, and his seed. He then smirked.

"You need a bath."

Yugi didn't object when Bakura lifted him into his arms, they were warm. He didn't whimper when the cold, dark, shadows engulfed him then released him into a large room with a pool sized tube in the middle, and he didn't take a second thought when Bakura stripped down and climbed into the steaming water with him. He didn't care. The water felt to warm, to comforting, to argue. It just felt so good against his aching muscles and sore body parts. He didn't just need this. He **wanted** it. He craved this warm feeling, to be relaxed and clean. It seemed like an eternity since he'd last felt like this. And he didn't care when two arms draped around his shoulders, pulling him to a warm body. In fact he even leaned back into the embrace. He didn't care. It felt to good to be bad. Even if it was wrong...it felt so right!

"Feeling better, my angel?" Hot breathe trickled into his ear, gaining a low moan from his soft lips. "Good..." The voice answered back. In Yugi's mind, clouded over by the warm feeling, he couldn't even think to who the voice belonged to, but he didn't care once more. Memories could fill in who the voice was.

Soft lips kissed down his neck, nipping and sucking every now and then leaving dark red marks on the boys pale skin. Hands massaged his back, relaxing his muscles ferther. His felt so right to be kissed so passionately. Nothing was bad here was it? How could this feeling deep down in his stomach be bad? It wasn't...it couldn't be!

Yugi's mind stopped working, stopped thinks right there. He wasn't concurred with whether this feeling was right or not, it just felt so gooood! But who could do this to him? Who could turn his body into jelly like this? And without thinking he moaned out one name.

"Oooh! Yaamiiii!" As soon as he said this he knew he was wrong. A growled from behind him. The kisses stopped. The voice echoed in his mind again.

"Wrong name to cry out...but we'll just have to change that now won't we?" Soon he was pinned against the bath tube wall, blood red eyes staring hungrily at him with just a hint of anger in them. Yugi flashed back to reality at the sight of thoses eyes, panic was now covering his mind.

"Now...who was it you moaned?" He felt the spirits finger brush his member making as sharp gasp escape his throat. Another growl. "Answer me." Another brush. Yugi groaned.

"Y-Yami." He answered, eyes closed shut as the soft brushing started to send jolts of pleasure up his spin. He could hear Bakura snarl at this.

"That's what I thought." He rapped his fingers around Yugi and began to pump him slowly. More pleasure sent sparks and shivers up his spin.

"Stop...this isn't right!" He gasped as he felt his body betray him once more and arch into Bakura's grasp as he let out another low moan.

"Now why would I do that? Besides...you see to be enjoying it." He said gesturing to Yugi's growing erection. He pumped harder getting another moan, this time louder, out of the angel's lips. "See? Now tell me...do you really want me to stop?" He whispered in his ear and kissed thoses soft lips ever so lightly, teasing him, messing with his mind.

"_Don't give in! That's what he wants!"_

"_Don't listen to him...this feels to good to stop!"_

"_NO! This is wrong! Your betraying Yami!"_

"_No your not...Yami never loved you anyway! He could never give you this..."_

"_He does love you! Don't give in!"_

"_Yami used you! He lied to you! All thoses soft butterfly kisses were fake! He was only in it for his own wants! But this is what you want! You WANT this! You NEED it! Don't let it stop!_

"_NO! This is dirty! Filthy! WRONG! Say no! Push him away and fight back! Yami still cares!"_

"_All lies! Give in!"_

"_Fight back!"_

"_Give in!_

"_No!"_

His mind was having an argument with his body, he was so confused he wanted to scream and hold his head. Who was right? Why we're they yelling so much! Why wouldn't they just leave him alone! Why! This was braking him apart, having battle between himself. Was he going crazy? Was this all just some sick dream or the painful reality? He just didn't know anymore!

He felt Bakura's hand slow down and become just a light stroke once more. This was killing him! Why was he teasing him so? "What is it little one? Do you want me to stop or continue?" That demons voice was so soft and smooth, he wanted him to choose the correct one.

He closed his eyes tight as his body and mind fought once more, then a split second later one of them won and his eyes shot open. "P-please...f-faster!" He groaned. Bakura smirked.

"What was that?"

"F-faster!"

"Heh, louder."

"Faster!"

"Beg"

"Please! pump me FASTER!"

Bakura's smirk widened. "Good answer." But instead of pumping him, Bakura lifted him up and out of the warm water, on to the tubes edge.

"B-Bakur-" A loud moan escaped his lips, interrupting his sentence.

Bakura had skipped the hand job as was how licking Yugi's member like a lollipop. Yugi's mind was shattered as the pleasure took over every part of his body, this felt so good! He arched up into the feeling, making Bakura grin before taking Yugi fully into his mouth.

"mmmmm..." Yugi groaned as the hot, wet mouth began to suck his up and down. Bakura was very skilled as this THAT was for sure!

"H-harder!" Yugi breath in between the rising moans. Yugi was answer with a long hard suck making his buck up deeper into Bakura's mouth.

Bakura could feel Yugi about to cum. In the back of his throat he hummed, sending vibrations threw out Yugi's body, only adding to the pleasure, so little Yugi moaned and screamed louder. One more suck and-

"BAKURAAAHHHHHHHH!" Yugi screamed out for the world to hear as he cum in Bakura's mouth, who in response swallowed it up greedily. Yugi tasted so bitter-sweet, he just couldn't get enough of him!

Yugi lay limp on the floor, trying to catch his breath. His eyes were clouded over and his body felt so tired again. Bakura rose up to meet his gaze. "Now that wasn't so bad was it?" He didn't get an answer. Yugi was already asleep again.

Bakura chuckled lightly. "I'll take that as a yes..." He picked up Yugi and went back to the dark bed room, tucking him into silk sheets.

As Yugi slept, his captor sat up thinking about his fun little game. Slowly a smirk grew onto his mouth, soon turning into a grin, showing off his sharpened K9's. His eyes flashed red as the fourth playing piece appeared in his grasp. "I think it's time to add a fourth player into my little game..."


	7. Player 4

**Title: Player 4**

**Warning: YAOI! YAOI! YAOI!**

**Disclaimer:**

**A/N: Lol I just LUVED all the reviews! But...as much as I know you'd all like to see a Bakura/ Yugi/ Marik 3-some, a Bakura/Yugi/Malik 3-some, or even a Bakura/Yugi/Seto 3-some it's not going to happen! lol And (to PageTurn) I'm nasty? YOUR the ones READING this stuff! lol ON TO CHAPTER 7!**

**Player 4**

He sat in Darkness.

A Shadow that captured all light and tore it apart. He sat with his arms rapped around his small frame. The small boy was all alone, he felt so cold. He knew this was a dream. It was all just a dream. He also knew what he had done. He'd given in. He let Bakura do whatever he wanted to him, he let pure bliss take over and he didn't fight back.

He hated himself for this. He hated everything now. What had he don't to deserve such a fate? How could ANYONE do something so bad as to become some psycho's little slave. Why was he so special?

_I wish this was reality and reality was the dream...maybe then my heart wouldn't ache so much and my tears wouldn't fall...Maybe then Yami would still love me...like he always said he did..._

The boy hugged himself harder and buried his face in his knees.

_Yami..._

**_I'm here Aibou._**

_Y-Yami!_

Yami was there. Walking out of the darkness with a caring smile on his face. This was only a dream. And Yugi still knew it.

**_Yes...I'm here to help..._**

Yugi wanted to cry at this point. Why was his mind playing such games on him? Why?

_Go away..._

_**But Yugi-**_

_Leave! This is only a dream! Only something to get my hopes up then let them come crashing down when I open my eyes...Why must this be fake? Am I so bad as to feel all this...Everything hurts now...everything feels so far away and broken..._

**_But I can mend what is broken for you...I'd do anything for you..._**

_I said GO AWAY!_

In a cloud of smoke Yami had left, but not before Yugi saw the look of disappointment and hate on Yami's face. Yugi just sobbed.

_Why must it hut so much..._

A chuckle in the darkness. A figure appeared. Bakura, that demon.

**_Because my angel, you let it hurt. You still love Yami. You want him to save you, but you know he won't. That's why it hurts...because you still have hope._**

Yugi didn't say anything more. He knew Bakura was right. As much as he told himself no one would come save him, he still thought someone would. That someone being the person he stilled loved, Yami.

**_You see...as long as Yami is still alive, you think he will save you from this...let's change that shall we?_**

A beaten Yami appeared on the ground in front of Bakura's feet. His hands were chained behind his back. Bakura smirked at him and pulled him up by his hair. A knife was now in his hands, glicining in the darkness.

_No..._

With out another word Bakura slide the knife deep inside Yami's stomach. Yami could only gasp for air, blood dripped down his chin from the corner of his mouth, as the blade was driven deeper and deeper into his body. Bakura pulled out the knife and let Yami's now limp body fall to the floor.

_NO!_

Yugi then shot awake. He hurled his shaking form into a sitting position and heaved in fresh air. A cold sweat covered his body, his throat was dry, and he couldn't stop his frail form to stop shaking for a second.

_Calm down...it was only a dream... _He repeated to himself over and over again.

"Ah! Good! Your wake little one." The small boy turned only to see the cause of his nightmare come out of the shadows. "And right on time too. I've got someone here I think you'd like to see...a little surprise if you will..." Bakura said, shifting over to the bed Yugi was sleeping on.

Yugi curled his legs in and tried to get as far away from the white-haired demon as possible. "Had a nightmare it seems? Oh, but don't worry...I can make everything better..." He cooed in a sinister voice as he pulled Yugi face to face with him. He smirked then pulled the boy into a deep, bruising kiss for a few seconds before pulling away, licking his lips.

"So would you like to see the surprise now?" He asked, gliding his index finger down the tri-color haired boy's chest. Yugi only shivered.

"Fine then...I'll show you anyways..." Bakura purred. "Please. Come closer..." He gestured to the shadows. There was a slight flicker of light and a shadow shifted in the darkness.

The next thing Yugi saw brought tears to his eyes. It- or rather He, opened up old wounds, poor Yugi would have rather forgotten about.

There, standing before him was Ryou.

Ryou!

His face was as pale as every, his once happy chocolate brown eyes were only dull voids of nothingness, but that wasn't the worse part. No, not at all. Ryou, an old friend, was standing before him just as he died. Cuts, wounds, bruises, and scars covered ever part of his body. Blood was still dripping from his chest and finger tips on to the floor with a soft "ploop" sound. His hair was tangled and dirty. All he wore was a plain white cloth skirt. The look on his face held sadness, aloneness, concern, and lostness all in one. But what really made Yugi's heart ache was what Ryou now had.

Wings.

Pure white angel wings spouted from his back and folded behind him.

"R-Ryou!" Yugi could barley say that name.

"Yes my pet...Ryou, Player 4!"


	8. All your fault

**Title: All your fault**

**Warning: Yummy Yaoiness **

**Disclaimer: Don't own YU-GI-OH only the story plot**

**A/N: Nothing big to say...please leave comments! ;)**

**All your fault**

His eyes wide, brows together, worry and disbelief written all over his face. He felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes, daring to fall. This was just...unbelievable! It COULDN'T be true...had couldn't be...

But there. Staring Yugi in the face was his friend, his dead friend, Ryou. He HAD to still be dreaming. He was dead! He was...a real angel...

"You may deny it all you want, but it is still real. He is real." Bakura whispered in the tri-colored haired teens ear. Yugi still couldn't believe it. The living dead? That was only in movies! It had to be fake...

But he wasn't.

Bakura strolled over to the motionless albino angel, circling him, looking him up and down. "Oh how I missed that face of your...and your smell...fresh spice! So very tasty...and an ANGEL who would have thought!" He smiled, brushing a hand threw the large, pure white wings. Ryou was still. His eyes still blank.

"How I missed your cries...your screams and moans1 But don't worry my Abiou. I found someone to take your place..." Bakura glanced at the still shocked Yugi. He then draped his arms around Ryous neck and cooed in his ear. "He's my new little slave boy...and oh how he can scream!" His words seemed to prick at Ryou, he flinched every so slightly, a look of sadness entered his dull eyes. Bakura smirked and walked back over to Yugi.

"See now? Ryou is dead. And will truly never come back. I just summoned his soul from the grave. But why I brought him...well...I want to have a little fun..." He looked down at Yugi. "Do you know why he's dead? Why he was so tormented and pained? Why his scares and wounds never healed? Do you know why, my angel?" Bakura asked in a soft voice.

Yugi licked his dried lips and shook his head slowly "no", never taking his eyes off of Ryou. Bakura stared down at him. "I think you know why..." He said, twirling a strand of blonde around his finger.

Yugi stuttered as he spoke. "B-bec-cause, y-you did al-all t-this to h-him?" He tried to answer correctly, in fear of the punishment if it where wrong.

Bakura just leaned down and whispered. "Afraid not. It's because of you..."

Yugi froze at this reply. He was petrified to even think he would do such a thing to his friend! "What...?" He whispered, turning to Bakura, staring into his dark, mischievous eyes.

"You heard me. It's your fault my angel. It's always been your fault."

The boys mind was running frantic now. What was this monster saying? His fault? But that couldn't been...It COULDN'T be! The room was spinning. Why was everything blurry? What was going on? Flashes off light ran past Yugi's sight, bring very brief images of Ryou in the past. He was speaking to him too.

_Hello Yugi!_

_Don't worry, I'll always be there for you!_

_Don't tell anyone, please!_

_I you had one wish what would that be?_

_One wish..._

_Wish for death..._

Theses images ran threw his mind, screaming and shouting at him. "No...NO!" He cried, holding his head, shaking his back and forth. "It's not my fault! Not my-"

Bakura ruffle grabbed onto the smaller's shoulders. Holding him in place. "It is! It is your fault! It always was! Always! Your fault he hurt so much, your fault he was never strong enough, your fault he wanted death, your fault he died! YOUR FAULT! I'm only the one who gave him his wish!" He seethed in Yugi's ear.

Yugi now felt drained of energy. His body went limp in Bakura's grasp. "Not my...my fault. My fault. All mine- No- Mine. My fault. Not my- my..." His stuttering and broken words dripped from his lips, soon coming to a silent halt.

"Don't you remember little one? The day you found out...you saw him on the floor. Bleeding from his head, clothes ripped, and tear stained cheeks. He pleaded for you not to tell anyone. He begged. He knew if anyone found out, more pain would only follow. You promised to stay quiet. Even when deep down, Ryou, wanted you to tell someone, anyone! He was broken and shattered one to many times. You never told anyone. You watched him in the hallways, walking down the street. You saw the invisible bruises, knew he hide behind his fake smiled and words. He had died inside, but kept on living! It was YOUR fault he was so sad, YOUR fault he hurt so much, YOUR fault he died the way he did! You had to choice to stop it. To stop ME, but you didn't! Your could have prevented this...all of this..."

His eyes stung now. Fresh tears freely spilling from the corners of his eyes. He then fell to his knees. He feel so hard, he just didn't want to get up anymore. "My fault- My- Mine. All my- my f-ault. Ryou- Bakura- My fault- Mine. Yami. My fault. Always my fault. Always mine." He mumbled like this forever.

Bakura had broken him once again. He had hit him right where it hurts, where it couldn't be healed. He smirked at the fallen angel. So small and fragile...how he loved his pain! He turned to Ryou, still frozen in his place and grinned. Ryou also had tears running down his cheeks. Crimson Tears, tears of blood! He chuckled. "You may go now, my pet." Bakura waved his hand and Ryou vanished within the shadows from wence he came, but did not leave...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The darkness surrounded him. Nothing but darkness. His arms where stilled chained up. He was almost dead. His skin was inhumanly pale, ghostly. His once powerful eyes clouded over by a cloudy puff. He didn't cry anymore. He had no more tears to shed. His breathing was very shallow, very short. And this is where he stayed. This is were the might had fallen.

This is where Yami was.

He had no hope of getting out, no more light to light his dark world. Everything he knew was lost. He felt as if he had no more heart. He was hallow and empty inside. But what hurt the most was he could still hear. He heard everything. He heard his Abiou get raped, he heard him give in, heard Bakura brake him, and now he heard his Yugi blaming himself. Why did it have to hurt so Gods damn much!

He let out a hallowed scream, short and filled with sorrow and pain. "Why...?" He muttered under his breath, hanging his head once more.

Then, just then, there was a light. It glowed softly, pure white. So warm and smooth...

It came closer.

His eyes widened as wide as he could make them in his weakened state.

"R-Ryou...?"


	9. Rematch

**Title: Rematch**

**Warning: Yaoiness and violence and cursing!**

**Disclaimer: I'm so tired of saying this...I DON'T own Yu-gi-oh!**

**A/N: Well...I haven't up-dated in like forever! So sorry. I had school stuff and...whatever. I'm back to write! I'm hoping to finish this soon. I'm sorry to say Game Master is coming to an end. -tear- But...do a see a sequel in the future? Maybe? You'll just have to wait and see... Well then...ON TO CHAPTER 9!**

**Rematch**

A wolfish grin danced across Bakura's lip as he pet the quivering boy's head. Yugi had stopped his stuttering words from falling out of his lips, but his body trembled still as he lay on the bed. His eyes had lost almost all color and he almost seemed dead. If Bakura kept up his physical andmental torture the poor boy would be dead soon.

Yugi's skin had lost it's color, he seemed to have loose alot of weight too. The demon had trully defeated him. And he was LOVING every minute of it.

"My dearest Angel...your mine forever more. No one will take you away. Who would want you anyway? The Gods have forsaken you, your not worth of their time. No one cares about you anymore. No one...but I'm always here for you. Never will I leave..." Bakura whispered into the younger boy's ear.

Yugi seemed to respond to this. He looked up with his dull eye, into his master's red ones.

"That's right...I care. I'll show you...show you I'm the only one who cares for a little fuck like you." Bakura smirked, a plan was falling into play. His plan to forever be rid of that Pharaoh. Yes...how lovely it will be.

"Come with me, my beautiful angel. I'll show you..." He lifted Yugi into his arms, the boy was like a rag doll being handled with a small child.

The shadows around them grew and began to consume them. The cold darkness was all around them. So empty...then it began to fade. Fade into a dimly lit room. The smell of must and blood was all around. Only one thing could be seen with in this room...

The slouched form of none other then Yami.

His head was down, arms limply chain up on the wall, legs spread out, and hair dirty and limp. He was what's left of the mighty Pharaoh. How pathetic...

"Look my Angel...the one who left you." Bakura hissed into the darkness. He heard Yugi's breathing stop and a slight whimper escape his throat.

Movement from the fallen one. His head lifted, blond bangs fell into his eyes giving him a broken look. His dark violet eyes shimmer for a second as he looked to Yugi.

"Y-Yami..." Yugi mumbled, a wince in his voice.

"Yes...Yami. How nice to see you again." Bakura grinned, walking over to his capture and kneeling down to eye level. "Long time no see." Bakura's grinned widened as Yami's eyes flared. He swiftly grabbed his chin, making him look straight into his eyes. "Come on Pharaoh...didn't you miss me?" There was no answer, just another half-hearted glare. "Fine then...didn't you miss Yugi?"

That got his attention. His breath caught in his throat at Yugi's name. Bakura was happy about this...

"Oh, so you did miss him...Yugi? Come over here, my lovely angel." On Qu Yugi walked slowly over to Bakura's side. "That's a good boy." He smiled.

"Yami..."

"Basterd!" Yami's voice was raspy as he talked.

The white haired demon just smiled and grabbed Yami's hair, pulling ever so hard. "Now, now, Yami...don't have to be so rude." He growled, still pulling hard.

A silent scream escaped his mouth. "Y-Yugi!" He pleaded to his light.

Bakura stopped pulling and looked from Yami to Yugi and grinned. "Oh...but he can't hear you...he can only hear and listen to me..." Bakura smiled at Yami. "Watch."

Yami watched alright. He watched as Bakura snapped his fingers and winked at the little Yugi. Yugi, in return, walked over to Bakura, draping his arms around the demon's waist and leaning in on his tip-toes to lightly kiss the psycho.

Bakura groaned sadistically as Yugi pushed him ruffle to the ground, straddling his waist. Another infamous smirk danced onto his face as his little fuck slide his shirt off and began to lick and nip at his neck. Smiling at how ruff his sex toy was being, he glanced at Yami who almost seemed sick.

Yugi continued on slowly down Bakura's chest. Biting down on his pink nubs, hardening them emdietly then lapping at them with his cute pink tongue. Bakura's eyes rolled into the back of his head as a loud moan escaped his mouth.

Yugi finally reached Bakura's waist band of his pants. Slowly he began to remove the unwanted article of clothing, sliding loosely around the demon's hips.

"Yugi! Stop!" Yami cried as loudly as he could at the moment. Seeing his love so lifeless cold under the influence of such a demon...it was too much to bear! "Don't let that monster control you!"

For a second Yugi stopped and stared at Yami. His dulled eyes gleamed back into Yami's. An odd spark entered Yugi's eyes for a second. It wasn't the joyful, loving spark he normally had either. This one was darker and filled with anger.

The young teen put his head down and curled his fists. He rose up from Bakura and now stood in front of Yami. He was shacking again. Shacking all over...everything inside him seemed to be on fire, burning and braking over and over again.

"Y-Yami..." He growled. The spirit didn't know what to do. His light just GROWLED at him!

"Please Yugi! Fight his grasp on you! Fight-" He didn't finish his sentence. For Yugi's fist met his cheek. Yami was frozen in shock. Yugi...HIS yugi just...hit him? His mind just couldn't rap around it!

"Yami...control? Haha! Control! Grasp! Fight!" Another punch. "Y-you don't get to s-say such things...you betrayed me! You let me die! You and EVERYONE ELSE!" Another punch, this one to his stomach. "I've tried so hard to stay strong...to fight off all darkness. I've tried! I've tried so hard! Tried...and...and FAILED! I was broken! I was torn apart! And no one was there to save me!" A few ghostly tears appeared in his eyes as he punched his once best friend, his once love.

Then, like magic the punches stopped. Yugi froze in place, just staring into Yami's eyes. A dangerous glow entered his eyes then and a sickening, wicked smirk appeared across his face. And he began to laugh. He laughed. A dry, short bark of laughter. Just as it started it stopped. And a glare was now what Yami saw. His little light grabbed his hair, pulling so hard, and SLAMMED Yami's head against the wall.

"I loved you once! I fucken loved you damn it! But it seemed you couldn't love me back...you couldn't protect me from the shadows when they became to large! You. Let. Me. DIE!" He screamed, smashing his head once more.

Yami didn't know what to do. His head was pounding and his insides seemed to be tearing apart as slowly and as painfully as possible at every word Yugi said.

Bakura still lay on the ground, watching the show with much satisfaction. He had corupted his Angel so well...a little demon was forming in his place. As much as he wanted to watch this beating further, he also wanted Yugi's attention on him.

"That is enough. Come on Angel...I want you know." He cooed, rapping his arms around his little one's neck.

Yugi stopped as he felt Bakura's embrace. After taking one more look at Yami, he returned to his master, in the position from before.

"That's better..." Bakura moaned as Yugi kissed him once more in such a feverish kiss. Tongues danced together, exploring every inch of eachothers mouths. In this time Yugi had fully taken off Bakura's pants , now working on his boxers.

"Yugi!" Yami coughed up a few drops of blood as he tried to brake the spell Bakura held on his love.

Bakura's boxers had gone and Yugi's shirt and pants now joined the other clothes. With most of his clothes off, Yami could see the scares and cuts Bakura had already placed on his perfect, creamy flesh. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes and he had to shut his eyes tight so he could see anything. To bad his ears still worked.

Now both, Angel and Demon where naked. The Angel working down lower and lower with his mouth, leaving hot trails of saliva as he went. The Demon moaning as he came to the spot he wanted him at most.

"mmmmm...Gods!" Bakura groaned as Yugi licked his member up and down. He entwined his fingers into his Angel's multi-colored locks, pulling hard at his hair. The little Angel was more experienced at this then he would have every thought. The Demon shuttered as his fuck engulfed his cock with in his hot mouth. God it felt so good... He couldn't take it and shuved Yugi further down his member making him suck harder. He bucked back in the youths mouth, not caring if he could breath or not.

"Yugi...please...stop!" Yami begged, hearing Bakura's moans and groans of pleasure.

Finally with one last buck into his mouth Bakura came, hard and fast. Yugi couldn't take it all in, so a little dripped from his lips as he detached from Bakura's limp cock.

"That a boy..." Bakura smirked, petting Yugi's head. Yugi smirked back and licked his lips free of the left over cum then kissed Bakura in another deep kiss.

Yami was sickened. How could Yugi do this? With Bakura none the less! He wanted to scream, he wanted to kill Bakura and slap Yugi from his trance. He just wanted his Yugi back. _His_ Yugi. The old Yugi. He was bleeding inside and couldn't stop it. Then- the memories of what Ryou told him earlier came to his mind. It made sense now.

"_Remember_ _me Yami?" Ryou whispered._

"_Ryou! Oh my- But...your...dead." Yami couldn't believe it, just seeing him made him sad inside._

"_Don't be sorry or sad for me...I'm already gone. Now you must help someone else, for I couldn't be saved. Help Yugi before the shadows grow to strong and he is lost forever..." His soft voice rang in his ear as he began to disappear._

"_But...how am I going to stop such a monster when I'm chained up and useless here? How am I to save-"_

"_When the time comes, hope will come back. You will have the strength to brake free. You will have the strength to fight back, and you will have the strength to stop The Demons. I promise you that..." Theses were his last words before he disappeared completely._

_Yami was left once more alone in the shadows._

It all made sense now. He just hoped what Ryou said was true...

With every last fiber in his body he pulled at the chains before his wrists. He didn't care anymore whether he bleed from the outside, he didn't care how painfully it would be, he just wanted Yugi back!

He pulled on his restraints with all the strength left in his body. He didn't know how, but... A strange feeling entered his body. It filled every inch of him, it gave him strength.

"Yugi..." He gritted his teeth. His wrist were being cut up, blood followed. Almost...

One last tug and the chains broke. His hands were now free, he let his arms go limp by his side. His head lowered, a dark look in his eyes.

"Yugi..." His voice was just above a whisper, but they heard him. He slowly got to his feet, they watched in pure shock. "Yugi...no matter what happened...no matter what you said or did...I don't care. I just want to let you know...to let you know...no matter what. Even if you don't love me back, I'll always love you. I will make sure you are safe, protect you with the last breath in my body. I'd rather die a hundred time over, then see you in that Demon's grasp! I will fight for you. Till the very end." He growled, glaring at Bakura.

Bakura just glared back. He didn't like when his prisoners fought back... What was worse; his big speech effected Yugi. He could tell by the look in his eyes. Life was returning to them.

Yami walked slowly towards them.

"So...you want a rematch?" Bakura growled, sneering at the Pharaoh. "Fine by me." He snapped his fingers and him and his Angel were dressed again, also two swords were in his hands. He threw one to Yami. "Anything goes. To the death."

"Fine! You basterd! Just fight me!"

This is when Bakura smirked. It said "Pure Evil" He chuckled to Yami. "Oh...but I'm not fighting you." He handed the sword to Yugi, who took it willingly, the life was drained from him once more.

Yami froze. He couldn't fight Yugi...could he? Yugi took a fighting pose, pointing the sword to Yami.

"Now...let the rematch begin!"

**A/N: And that was part 9! Sadly, the next chap will be the last. But...I have to ask. Do you all want a happy or sad ending? Sad ending DOES NOT get a sequel and a happy ending DOES! Don't get confused! Okay so comment please! **


	10. Game Over

**Title: Game Over**

**Warning: Stuff and other stuff**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-gi-oh! I own the story!**

**A/N: THIS IS THE FINALLY CHAPTER TO GAME MASTER! -jumps up and down- YAY! IM FINISHING IT!**

**Ps: Sorry it took sooooo long to get out! Forgive me!**

**Game Over**

What next? What else could happen? Everything seemed to go from bad to worse in the last 48 hours! His abiou was attacked my a psycho, said psycho captured them forcing them into his world, his little light was raped while he couldn't do anything about it, then to make things worse the psycho corrupts Yugi's mind turning him against the one he loved! And now, to top off the day, he had to FIGHT his Yugi to save him! Someone up stairs doesn't like him anymore!

Yami found his feet frozen to the ground and his throat dry as he faced Yugi. The little one was about 3 yards away from him in a fighting position. His eyes stared into Yami's, sending a slight shiver up his spin as the dark, lifeless, purple orbs seemed to see right threw his soul.

"Attack." Bakura whispered.

Sadly, Yugi obeyed.

A low growl escaped his throat as he jumped swiftly at the older male. Sword high above his head, striking down at the pharaoh.

Yami blocked and jumped away just in time as the sword hit the ground. This was madness!

Bakura sighed, a soft smile on his lips. his was his kind of show man! Corrupt angel against the fallen hero, fighting to death! Oh how wonderful! He chuckled as the throne from before formed behind him and a golden crown on top of his head. He just loved being in control.

Another swing of the blade from Yugi, another close call from Yami. Yami was now panting, Yugi hadn't even broken a sweat. At this rate Yugi would just wait until Yami was drained of all energy, then kill him. But, what's the fun in that?

"Yugi! Please listen to me! I'm begging you!" The silver blades clashed together, inches from Yami's face. Their eyes met at that moment, locked together as one. And that's when Yami truly realized it. He realized his Yugi, the sweet, innocent, young teen he fell in love with was gone.

He pushed with all his might against Yugi's sword, shoving him back away from him. Anger glared back at him, a tear fell down his cheek.

_Then I'll just have to bring him back...!_

They ran at eachother, the sound of metal clanging together, a small chuckle of evil laughter from the demon. This was turning into a grand show...

Yugi ducked as the tip of the sword cut threw the air his head used to be at. Now Yami was fighting back! The small boy growled, doing a back flip as another swing came at him. This stunned the Pharaoh for a second. _When could he do that!_

"Don't you know? Gay's are very flexible!" Yugi said, reading Yami's mind.

They stood, blades pressed against eachother; glaring eachother down.

"Just give up!" Yugi snarled. "The pain will hurt less that way!"

Yami clenched his eyes shut, trying to block his words that seemed to dig deep into him and not let go. "I can't do that! No until-" He threw his fist at Yugi. "I get the real Yugi back!" The punch threw Yugi against the wall, falling to the floor while holding his cheek.

Yami stood over him, a deep hate in his glare as he looked down at the fallen boy. Yugi's head turned, still holding his cheek; a look in his eye. The old spark of innocence's and life, the colors of purples. It was Yugi.

"Y-Yami...how could you...?"

Yami's mouth fell ajar, his Yugi was back and he hurt him! "Yugi I'm so sor-"

A sword embedded itself deep with his right shoulder, pain shoot threw his body. A choked breath left his lips; he stared down with pain and fear on his face to his love, Yugi who stared at him; a satisfied smirk on his lips.

"You always were a gullible little hero..." The angel whispered in Yami's ear.

"Y-Yugi?" He mumbled. Another shock of pain as Yugi twisted the sword, tearing his muscle and nerves. "But...I..." He felt his blood, the unhealthy amount of blood, dripping down his arm and seeping into his clothing.

"You see, no matter what, no matter how hard you try, the darkness will ALWAYS win..."

He gasped then looked up sadly at his once angel. Tears streaking down his paling cheeks. "Yugi...I...love...you..." He leaned forward, pressing his lips against the boy's silky ones, then pulled back and slide the blade out of his shoulder, falling to his knees.

Yugi stared. He stared in horror. Horror as the one who tried so hard to save him, fell forever. Eyes wide and scared. "Y-Yami..."

"Heh...heh..haha...HAHAHAHA!" Bakura jumped form his throne, striding over to Yugi. "Well done my Angel! You have finally done away with the Pharaoh! Yami! You have lost!" He laughed Yami on the floor.

"Bakura...? Yami? Ah!" Yugi fell to his knees also, holding his head. "Aaaahhh! N-no!" He clutched his skull, thrashing about. A mental battle was going on within him. The corruption of Bakura fought Yami's love. "Yam- Bakura! Master! No! NO! AAAAHHHHH!" He stopped, arms now limp at his sides. A distant look inside his eyes.

Yami watched all this happened. He saw how Yugi tried to fight off Bakura. And as if by a miracle, his strength returned to him. "Yugi...You tried your best, now it's my turn."

Holding his shoulder with a blood covered hand he stood on his feet, the swords hilt in his other hand. Before Bakura realized his foe had risen to his feet the sword was shoved threw his stomach. He felt no pain, just a shocked surprise as he felt his flesh tear apart by the blade.

His eyes wide, he looked down at the sword, buried up to the hilt within him and out the other end. He coughed, blood splattered on his lips, then looked to Yami who had a dark look of power; revenge; satisfaction in his eyes. "Game Over, you basterd."

The demons eyes clouded over; he opened his mouth to speak, but was not given a chance as the sword was removed, blood dripping into a pool on the floor, and a hard, sharp kick was blow into his stomach's wound. He flew back, body's frame shaming on to the near wall. A loud snap of his neck braking echoed in the now silent room.

Bakura, the master of this game, slide down to the ground where he sat, as still as a dead tree, as silent as the grave, with the same shock written on his face, as his eyes died away.

Yami stood still for a moment, making sure the demon was not getting back up, before turning back to Yugi who was still on his knees, a blank expression on his face.

"Yugi? Answer me!" Yami shook the boy's shoulders frantically, searching for any sign of life. "Oh Gods! Please, wake up!" He begged, hugging the small body, still no sign he was going to awaken.

-Within Yugi's mind-

_Hello? What is this...feeling? All the sudden I feel empty again. Where did my master go? What happened? I feel so..._

_Wait...what is this new feeling? A warmth? But I feel so cold. I want someone with me...someone to stay with me in this darkness...master? No...it's not him...it's warm...but who-?_

_Yami? Why is it that name seems to pain me so much? And why-? Someone is coming. He's that warm feeling inside my being. Why does he feel so familiar? How do I know his name; Yami. He hugs me...but why? What have I done? The shadows! The darkness! Where did it go! Why- Why am I hugging him back? I-_

A tear rolled down Yugi's cheek as he nussled his face into Yami's warm chest. "Yami!" He cried. He could remember now. Yami was...Yami was his friend, his savior, his love! He felt the strong arms that rapped around him tighten. And a sob was heard.

"Yugi, I thought I'd never hear your voice again. I was so worried! I-"

"It's okay. I'm so sorry! What have I done? I-" A horror entered Yugi then, he remembered everything that happened and he broke down crying. "I'm so sorry, Yami! S-so sorry! This is all my fault! All my-"

His love answered back in a harsh, yet caring tone. "Don't you dare speak like that! Nothing was your fault."

The shacking boy looked up with his big purple eyes, into loving red ones and could see no lies in them. Nothing that would say other wise. And he kissed him. Soft and sweet. Yami deepened the kiss, smiling as he felt truly happy. Then they pulled away.

"Let's go home, Yugi."

Yugi could only smile, knodding his agreement and left the shadowy abyss.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deep within the shadows of an old Egyptian game, a white haired demon lay on the empty field of a once battle ground, emotionless. His deep brown eyes half lidded in the darkness.

A sickening crack was heard, echoing within the invisible walls, only to be consumed by the surrounding dark. Another crack, the sound of a bone rolling back into place, and another after that.

If one looked hard enough with their eyes they could make out the outline of the fallen evil, and they would also notice his eyes flash a demon red as his neck swiveled back into it's original place. His hand, covered in a thick crimson blood, was brought to his lips. A cat like tongue brought out to lap at the liquid, before a wolf like grin spread forth on the pale lips and a harsh, vile laughter broke threw the shadows.

"Tisk, tisk, now Yami..." The voice of a true devil rang out as he got to his feet. The hole in his stomach healed. "You should know by now...you can't just kill a demon..." His eyes now glowed a deep red as they stare into the darkness before him. "The Game isn't over, yet! We're just getting warmed up!"

The End?

**A/N: WOOWHOO! IT'S DONE! PART TEN OF GAME MASTER IS COMPLETE! So sorry for the long wait! This chap took forever! XDDD Was it just me for did the last 2 chapters sound SOOOOO cheesy? I reread them and was like "Did I just write a crappie child's romance, for what?" Alot of the convo with Bakura, Yami, and Yugi, was so corny! I wanted to shoot myself! Anyway, don't ask when the sequel will be out...I was thinking after I finish my Naruto Sleep Over story...but don't worry, that story is almost over! So then I can start 2 new ones! Yay!**

**Okay, now for a special little thing I'd like to call secrets of Game Master:**

**1. The original story line included Yugi as the Game Master, Joey as the slave/bitch, and Yami as the fallen hero. (no Bakura)** **But I liked it better this way...even thou I still wanted to make a story where Yugi wasn't some innocent push-over! -shrugs-** **oh well!**

**2. I wanted more puzzles and games in the story, I think it would've made it better, but was okay.**

**3. I never _really_ planned to have Ryou come back as an angel. It just kind of was written that way...The original 4th player was going to be Seto or Joey.**

**4. Last, but not least I only made up the ending like...1 week ago! XD I just thought of it in bed while I trying to sleep! ;p Comment Please!**


End file.
